


Balls - Chris Evans one shot

by captainofherheart



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, chris evans rpf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 02:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12571740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: a chance meeting while staying at a lakeside cabin resort leads to love for Chris x reader





	Balls - Chris Evans one shot

It all started on July 1st, during your family’s annual trip to the lake.  For as long as you could remember, the week of the Fourth of July had been spent there in cabins nestled into the woods that surround a large and tranquil lake. With the addition of your new baby niece this year the tradition was now five generations strong. 

You had volunteered to make a trip to the general store in town to pick up some groceries and a few other odds and ends.  One thing you never expected to be picking up, though, was a handsome devil by the name of Chris.

It started innocently enough. You’d pulled a few items from a bottom shelf, dropped them into your cart, then continued meandering your way down the aisle, still eyeing the merchandise on the shelves. The store was relatively empty at this time of day and you weren’t concerned about watching where you were going.  You soon learned that was a mistake when your cart collided with a body.   

Balls.  Balls everywhere, some inside of you cart, but primarily all over the floor.  

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” you exclaimed, one hand to your chest, the other reaching out to the man you’d hit out of concern.  It turned out that he was just fine, if the sound of laughter coming from him was any indication.  

“It’s okay, I’m okay.  My view was blocked and I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in front of me.  It was a stupid assumption on my part.” He said this while already bending down and gathering the balls closest to him.  

You helped, gathering the ones that had rolled towards your side.  There was quite a variety of balls for sports, even a package of ping pong balls. 

Apologizing as you stood up, you asserted, “No, it’s my fault, really.  I wasn’t watching where I was going or I would’ve seen you coming and avoided you and your, um...balls.”

You watched as he chewed his lip, obviously wanting to add a remark but holding back.  Damn, that face was incredibly cute, it was hard to look at anything else.  Hard, but not impossible, as you let your eyes quickly take in the fact that the rest of him was just as mouthwatering.  He caught you looking and the smile that lit up his face caused you to flush. 

“I hope I didn’t break any of them,” you said innocently enough, but with a smirk coming across your face as you played with the squishy ball still in your own hand. 

He gave the volleyball he was still holding a squeeze and his biceps bulged.  You were transfixed by them, trying to process the fact that they were almost as big as the damn ball, when he caught you and purposefully did it again.   With a chuckle he countered, “Break my balls?  No, I’m sure you didn’t. They’re waaaay too bouncy for that.”  After a brief pause he raised his brow and looked at you with a sly smile, his eyes scanning you from top to bottom before returning to your face.  “I get the feeling you’d be pretty good at bustin’ them though.”

You barked out a laugh then smiled broadly at him.  The comeback was perfect, so were the flirty vibes being exchanged.  You couldn’t help yourself and played along, “Me?  Never!” Wagging your finger for emphasis you added, “Massage maybe, but never bust.”

Both of you started to laugh loudly after that, nothing like joking about balls to break the ice.  You had just started to tease each other again when another young handsome man appeared with a shopping cart. He pursed his lips while looking at the fiasco before him, standing next to the bicep bulger.  

With a hand on his hip he chided, “Why are your balls all over the floor  _ and _ in her basket?”  

Before anyone could give an answer he looked between the two of you and after glance at your hands, he added, “We don’t even know this girl and already you have her holding your balls?”  He had one hand on the shopping cart, the other he placed on his hip sassing, “Damn, you work fast!”

Your face felt your face turning multiple shades of red as you laughed in surprise at his quip. 

Your cutie explained, “Oh, that would be because she crashed into me, sending my balls flying all over the place.”

Dropping the ball you had been holding into the cart, you put your hands out to pause him, “Hey! I wouldn’t say  _ crash _ , that’s a bit harsh to describe what happened.”

“So how would you describe it then?” the new man asked.

Thinking it over for a moment, you replied, “We crashed into each other.  He could’ve taken another aisle but he didn’t.  It’s like his balls  _ knew _ I was here and they were just itching to fling themselves at me...”

“HA!! I like you!” the new man belted out with a laugh while pointing at you then pointing at your cutie and repeating, “I like her!  What’s her name?”

“Um, well, I don’t know.  We hadn’t gotten that far yet.”  Holding out his hand to you he introduced himself, “I’m Chris and this is my obnoxious baby brother Scott.  He likes to embarrass me in front of beautiful girls.” 

Without missing a beat, Scott replied, “Oooh, that was smooth, ball boy.  Very smooth.”

“Are you implying that Chris has a thing for smooth balls?” you asked Scott, picking up a package of ping pong balls that had fallen into your cart and holding them out to him.  You were feeling instantly comfortable with these two and enjoying the hell out of the banter.  Chris was now the one burning bright red as Scott took the package and dropped it in his cart, then put his hand out to you for a hi-five. 

You were giggling as he changed the hi-five into a handshake and then you formally introduced yourself, shaking hands with Chris next.  It was a firm handshake and you noticed that it lingered, as did the eye contact.  Light hearted conversation and more shenanigans continued as all three of you made your way around the aisles together.  You teased them over the amount of beer in the cart and you knew exactly what those ping pong balls were for once Chris grabbed a package of red solo cups from a shelf.   

As you waited on line together, curiosity got the best of you.  “I have to ask, Chris.  Why so many balls?  And why were you carrying them all instead of having them in a cart?”

As his brother began cracking jokes again about Chris’s balls of “varying size” he explained that he had spotted them in a toy aisle and snatched them up, unable to pick just one type. He was on his way to find Scott to drop them in their cart but had gone down the wrong aisle. “I figured the kids could enjoy doing some activities with them this week.  We’re staying up at the lake.”

You felt your heart sink, positive that yet again a man you found attractive was either married or gay.  Trying your best to keep the disappointed out of your voice, and off of your face, you questioned, “Oh, so you have kids?” 

Scott apparently saw right through your facade because he instantly corrected, “Nooo, not his, they’re our sister’s children. A whole bunch of us came came up to vacation together this year since we could all get the same week off.”  Speaking quickly and with a face full of mischief he aded, “Chris has no kids but he loves them...and is as single as they come.”  

Now it was Chris’s turn to be red faced with embarrassment. A glance at his brother told you that he was enjoying the heck out of it.  

Heart now soaring, after catching a wink from Scott, you exclaimed, “I’m staying at the cabins with my family too! We’ve rented out three cabins,” then added, “over by the paddleboats. ”

Chris’s eyes grew wide and he began gesturing wildly with his hands as he explained, “We’re not far from there at all!  We have two big cabins just a little south of you, over by the beach. It’s really beautiful here.  It’s our first time but I don’t think it will be our last.”

“Well, you’re going to love it,”  is all you got to add before getting called up to the register. The men were called up by another cashier a few seconds later and you waited for them, like they asked you to do.  Carts filled, you were all able to walk out together.  Chris, showing he was a gentleman, loaded your bags into the trunk.  

You thanked him and, after standing there awkwardly looking at each other again, Scott loudly whispered, “Psst, this is where you ask for her number, shithead.”  He ducked out of the way but still got a pretty hard elbow to the stomach from Chris.  

Plans were made to meet up in the late afternoon and phone numbers were exchanged.  As you were on your way back to your family, the grin upon your face that couldn’t be erased.  

As promised, Chris showed up at your cabin around 4pm and you spent some time just walking around the lake and talking, getting to know each other.  You joined his family that evening for a series of games, some of which seemed to be made up on the spot, and you had the time of your life. His family was full of characters and they instantly took you in and made you feel like one of their own.  After the game everyone went outside and sat around a campfire complete with s’mores.  Chris made fun of you when, while enjoying the delicious gooeyness, some of the chocolate squished out of the sandwich and wound up all over your chin. By the time you returned to your own family’s cabin your cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much.

The following day, you introduced the kids in your family to the ones in his.  Their ages were all close together and they hit it off immediately.  For the rest of the week the kids would get together after breakfast and would play until it was time for bed.  The rest of the family hit it off as well and meals and activities frequently became a mix of both families for the remainder of the vacation.  

You got to play with Chris’s balls, getting into beach volleyball challenges, basketball, and even ping pong and beer pong tournaments together.  You went swimming during the hottest parts of the day, laying on the sand afterwards to dry off and talk about anything and everything.  The flirting escalated, but things remained platonic for the first few days.  

For years, you’d spent the evening of the Fourth of July sitting with your parents and siblings in lawn chairs surrounding lake and watching the sky.  This year, you found yourself sitting on the sand with Chris, just the two of you. You were leaning against each other for support, your head resting up on his shoulder as you watched the multitude of fireworks exploding in the sky all around the lake and beyond.  Suddenly, you felt the warmth of his hand as it enveloped yours in the sand, his fingers slowly stroking over your own.  The sudden shift in energy between you making your breath hitch and your heart race.   

Raising your head to look at him, you found his eyes gazing at you warmly, a soft and questioning smile upon his lips.  He inclined his head and moved it towards you hesitantly, as if he was scared it was something you didn’t want. But you absolutely did.  You met his lips for your first kiss and the fireworks it set off in your body made the ones exploding in the sky pale by comparison.  Luckily, unlike the those fireworks, yours never stopped.  

You were a couple from that point forward, completely inseparable. Laying in bed the last night of the vacation you recalled something from the prior New Year’s Eve.  It had been spent with your girlfriends and, after several drinks, the talk turned to men.  More specifically, the talk turned to the “perfect” man.  

When it came time for you to describe him you started, as usual, with the physical traits like “tall.” You were about to say “blue eyes,” when you stopped suddenly because it hit you that those things really weren’t all that important to you anymore.  You had grown older, and wiser, and the things that were truly important to you were more than skin deep.  So you started over. 

“I’d like a man who is kind, thoughtful, makes me laugh, has confidence, has strong ties to his family.  Someone who enjoys and has a zest for life.  Someone who wants to get married and raise a family.  He has to have warmth, be loving, sexy in his own way, but not perfect.”  

After a slight pause to reflect, you added, “More than anything though, I want someone who can be my best friend, who can love me, warts and all.  Someone who respects me, sees me as his equal and partner.”  Looking around, you saw some girls with tears trickling down their faces, obviously right there with you.  Others looking at you like you had ten heads, definitely not ready to grasp the concept.  

This had been a silly and wistful conversation until it came to you, but for some reason you just had to speak your heart.  It was almost like you wanted to throw it out there for the universe to hear on this special evening with new beginnings just around the corner.  Wanting to end on a lighter note you added, “Alright, blue eyes wouldn’t hurt, but they certainly aren’t any more mandatory than blonde hair or brown hair.  I would like him to be tall though.”  

Leaning back, you cupped a hand to your mouth and shouted, “Did you get all that Lord?”  

One of the girls answered in a deep voice, “Loud and clear my child,” before busting out in a laugh. You joined her, saying “Cheers” with everyone before taking the shot poured out before you.  

Something about that night stuck with you, and you found yourself looking for those qualities in the men you dated, but never finding them, at least not the truly important ones.  Until now, with Chris.  And lucky for you, he even had the height, the blue eyes, and the perfect hair. 

By that New Year’s Eve you had moved in together and the celebration was held at your parent’s house with all of his family invited and several close friends on both sides in attendance. The party was in full swing and the room was alive with hope and excitement as the time ticked onwards to midnight.   Your wish from last year had come true...and then some. He was the most amazing man you’d ever met.   

Everyone was gathered together as the final minute of the year was announced and the countdown commenced, voices in unison calling out the seconds along with the tv.  When it hit 10 seconds, Chris let go of your hand and reached into his pocket.  “I think I came up with the perfect way to ring in the New Year. 

With 5 seconds left to go, Chris dropped to one knee holding an open small blue velvet box, and asked, “Will you marry me?”  

“YES,” you screamed, just as the ball stopped and cheers of “Happy New Year!” began.  

Chris jumped up and wrapped you in his arms.  Your first kiss of the New Year was with your new fiance and it was absolutely perfect. 

Both sets of parents had been aware of his plans and you were quickly swarmed with hugs and congratulatory shouting all around. He slipped the beautiful solitaire onto your ring finger with everyone watching.  It was the most romantic moment of your life, up until that point at least. 

On this beautiful and perfect April day, you find yourself back at the lake.  When it came time to choose a wedding venue there had been no debate about it, both being romantics at heart, it had to be at the same place where it first began. The vows were exchanged on the beach beneath an archway covered in flowers and vines.  You carried a bouquet of sunflowers and baby’s breath against a simple, but elegant, white wedding gown.  Chris never took his glistening eyes off of you as your father walked you down the aisle between the guests.  

To the amusement of everyone, a heart comprised of all different types of sports balls was in the sand beside the altar.  You quickly found out that Scott was the culprit, and you loved him for it.  Anyone who didn't know the story of how you and Chris met found out that day, thanks to his prank. 

After the ceremony, the celebration continued in the rustic large main lodge.  Floor to ceiling windows provide a perfect view of the water and when the sunset came Chris snuck you out to the veranda for a few minutes alone.  You watched the sunset in each other’s arms while your guests continued dancing inside.  Once you both returned and joined them, you barely left the dance floor, trying to enjoy every moment and burn it into your memories forever.  

Chris had one more surprise up his sleeve.  After the cake was cut and the desserts were being brought out, he walked you back onto veranda.  All of a sudden a light streamed up high into the sky and the first of dozens of fireworks began bursting in the night.  He took your hand in his and promised that he would always cherish and treasure you. That he would always feel fireworks when he kissed you.  

It was the kind of moment you had always dreamed about but never thought could be real. You told Chris he was the best thing that ever happened to you and you couldn't wait to spend the rest of your life with him.  He held you, tucked into his side with his arm around you, as the guests began making their way outside to take in the display.  It ended with large heart shaped fireworks that he had chosen special for this gift.

One thing you learned from all of this was that it was okay to dream big and to let the universe know what you wanted the most. Sometimes it gave you exactly what you wished for most.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration was the song 6'2" by Marie Miller


End file.
